


Welcome to the New School

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been months since Gamzee started in his rehabilitation. He hasn’t seen anyone and can barely remember anyone beside Karkat and Kankri. One day he decides he need some new music to play around the apartment so he hits the music store on his way home. He sees an “old friend" and everything starts rushing back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The perspective will change from time to time. It will permanently be in third person from the fifth chapter on.

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and today is your first day of GROUP THERAPY.

I sat down in the damp dingy meeting room. I sighed and lean on my best friend. He had come with me as my sponsor, if I came he said he would calm down. Try to be less angry all the time. I looked up at him. His reddish brown eye locked on to the window. He wasn’t always angry just misunderstood.  


I cough and he looks at down at me. “What?" He said in a gruff voice. I just gave him a cheesy smile. “Nothing bro just wanted to know what a motherfucker was all up and thinking about." He just scoffed and went back to staring out the window.  


"nothing you insufferable douche." I shrugged and paid attention to what was going on around us. the doctor hadn’t shown up yet and everyone seemed pretty antsy. A girl was determinately chewing on her hair, another was examining her blue nails and then chewing on one. I recognized her but couldn’t remember where from. She glanced up at me for a second then a devilish smirk crossed her features. ‘Who is this sister?’  


A loud click from the door alerted everyone of the arrival of the doctor. She was beautiful. Sleek blonde hair, full black lips, almost pink eyes, she also had a figure to die for. She was soft spoken. “Hello everyone. My name is Doctor Rose Lalonde." She moved to the empty chair in the circle. She scanned the room taking note of new faces. Her eyes landed on me and my best friend. “How about we start to my right today?"  


Everyone went about introducing themselves and saying what was wrong with them. Insomniacs, Sociopaths, compulsive liars, the whole nine yards. When it came around to us the short boy stood up. “My name is Karkat and I have an Anger issue." He stated simply then sat back down. I looked at him and stood. “My name is Gamzee and I’m Schizophrenic."  


The meeting was generally smooth sailing. Talk about what landed you there, or your progress since you first arrived. I got a few weird looks when I started telling my story. “Uhm… Well it all went down when I was thirteen. These voice were telling me that my friends and family wanted to motherfucking hurt me. So one day when I got home from school, the voices said my big bro, Kurloz, wanted to get me in major trouble with my ‘rents. I walked up to his room. He was taking his usual nap and I just… I killed him… the only one in my home I could trust I killed him." I stopped speaking and looked around at all the shocked faces. They all looked like they had seen death itself.  


Rose coughed and spoke softly. “Thank you for sharing Gamzee. This weeks meeting is over. Everyone please get home safely." Everyone began to disperse around the room. She stood and moved toward two of the girls that were in the room. She and the blue girl spoke to each other as me and Karkat left.  


The walk back to our apartment was generally quiet. Me and my best bro went over what had happened a few minutes ago. “Are you okay, Gamzee?" The shorter male asked.  


"Yeah best bro. I’m all types if bitchtits wicked over here." I smiled.  


We made out way up to the apartment. Karkat unlocked the door to see his brother in the kitchen working endlessly on a meal.  


"Hm… Oh hello boys. Dinner will be ready soon. I hope you do not mind me cooking tonight." He said placing a tray in the oven.  


"No doubt Kanbro your cooking is totally wicked." I replied as I made my way to the couch.  


Karkat walked to his room and closed the door. I only stared after him as the door closed. Wonder whats buggin’ my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

After Kankri served the food Gamzee invited Karkat to the balcony to smoke. He was rolling a blunt when his best friend finally joined him.  
"Heeeeey bro." He said leaning back in the patio chair. Karkat sat down next Gamzee and leaned over resting his head on the others shoulder. He sighed. “Damn karbro, what’s all up and on your thinkpan?"

Gamzee asked as he lit the joint, breathing in deeply. Karkat snatched the weed and the lighter from his best friend. He rarely smoked with Gamzee, unless something was up. They both exhaled and looked at each other.

"I called Terezi when we got back…" Karkat said. “She said she didn’t want to see me anymore…"

"Fuck, that’s some motherfucking shit bro. You don’t all up and deserve that." Gamzee wrapped a long arm around Kark’s shoulders. His bro was gonna be hung up on the bitch for a long time he could already tell. Gamzee didn’t like Terezi, she was loud, obnoxious, and her voice irritated him to no end. There was only one other girl that Gamzee loathes as much as her and that was… that was… why can’t he remember?

He shook his head and finished off the shared Mary Jane. He helped Karkat up and lead him inside. They passed Kankri, whom was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a shitty romcom on. Karkat patted Gamzee’s side and made his way to sit next to his brother and watch the movie. Gamzee simply made his way to his room. Opening the door to reveal his less than organized room. He dragged his feet across the floor, plopping down on his bed. “I’ll be the water wing that will save you…" Gamzee sung softly as he drifted off into his own thoughts.

_Gamzee smiled down at the short, dark skinned male. They had been talking for awhile, its the last day of junior year. They were talking about music and art and dancing and whatever else they could think of. The boy had a shy smile as Gamzee went on about how he should restring his guitar for him. Gam slowed down his words and looked at the male. "Bro, Can I all up and ask you something?" He said with a small frown. "Hm? Sure Gamzee, you know I uh„ don’t mind…" His skinned deepened a reddish color. "Would a brother give me the honor of going out with this motherfucker?" Gamzee looked into the amber eyes with a hopeful expression. The smaller boy looked down. "I’m sorry…" He frowned and looked over to the girl who was calling his name. Or rather his nickname. "Puuuuuuuupa… let’s go!!" She demanded. Her long blue hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her shirt tied tightly behind her back. She was way to thin in Gamzee’s mind. He scowled and looked back at the smaller boy. "Think about it bro, please?" His voice full of hope as he searched for a sliver of hope. That was the last he heard from the boy before his accident._

Gamzee sat up with a loud groan. He fell asleep in a very uncomfortable position and in his clothes no less. “Man I need a motherfucking shower…" He pulled his T-shirt over his head and discarded it some where on his floor as he my his way out of his room. He heard Kankri speaking with Karkat about the wonders of celibacy. Gamzee chuckled and entered the bathroom.

He made quick work of his shower remembering he had forgotten to take his meds. He washed his deep purple hair and his face. Gamzee hummed a song he couldn’t remember the title of, but was it catchy. He raised his hair and got out of the bathroom to go grab a faygo from the fridge. “Gamz…" Karkat called from his place on the couch.

"Yeah brother?" Gamzee pull the soda out the fridge and down some of it slipping his pills in afterward. Karkat lifted his head off Kankri’s lap and looked at him. “I’m sleepy…" Gamzee blinked at the smaller boy. He could only recall about two other times where he was told the other was sleepy. It usually lead to Gamzee singing and petting Karkats hair until he passed out. He nodded his head in the direction of the others room with a smirk.

They made it to Karkats room and Gamzee sat at the head of the overly big bed. “What does this motherfucker want to hear?" He said as Karkat removed his clothes and crawled onto the bed. “Do Better…" He mumbled and plopped his head into the tallers lap. Gamzee smiled and ran his long fingers through the silky hair.

~Life is not a spark in space. An episode of ‘Will and Grace’~

~ Controversial yet mundane. Deborah’s messing with your brain~

Gamzee continued on singing even though Karkat was well passed asleep. Once he finished the song he laid himself next to the smaller boy, making sure his phones alarm was on.


	3. Chapter 3

»Be the temper mental shorty

Waking up with limbs tangled wasn't exactly what Karkat thought was a good nights rest. He sits up groggily looking around, ignoring Gamzee's loud snoring. Pushing himself of the taller male he ran his finger through his messy black hair. Gamzee mumbled something about sick fires and rolled over. In one week they'll both be seniors at Skaia High. Karkat wasn't looking forward to it at all. He got up and moved sluggishly to the bathroom to get ready for work.

As he entered the small room he could hear his brother on the phone speaking with his best friend about something he could care less about.

"You have to take it slow with him or else he will throw a fit and run back to Latula. You musn't expect him to fully accept the gravity of your feelings so easily...."

Karkat groans and rolls his eyes. He hate when Kankri talks to Cronus about his relationship issues. He's trying to have a stable relationship with someone whose mentally damaged worse then himself and Gamz combined. Mituna Captor is his name if you remember correctly, He's the older brother of Karkats close friend Sollux. Sollux with the hilarious lisp, and the computing skills to die for. Sollux who for some odd and inane reason, goes out with one of the richest most arrogant, elitis pricks Karkat has ever had the dishonor of knowing. Although Karkat was happy with his and Terezi's relationship, he knew she'd never come back to him. At least not without so major convincing, from more then one source. Karkat steps silently into the shower, under the hot water and lets it run down his face. He didn't want to think about Terezi or Mituna or Cronus or Kankri. He let his mind wander and land on the subject of a certain twin.  


He ran his hands through his hair. Karkat met Sollux back in middle school, He was a new student and didn't really want anything to do with anyone. Especially not a little annoying short kid. He just wanted to seclude himself from everyone and do his coding. Karkat was persistent though. He wanted to know what the blonds deal was. Why he was so alone all the time.  


"Hey..." The small brown eyes boy looked at the other. "I said hey asshat!!" The boy shook the blode who stared coldly at him. Why won't he talk? Karkat glowered and scoffed. "Why are you so fucking quiet!? Say something already, you freak!" The blond stood up and spoke with a thick Japanese accent. "I don't much appreciate a midget getting in my face." Karkat just gaped a the other.  


"My name is Sollux by the way."  


He blinked. "Why are you telling me your name?"  


"It'd be quite rude of me not to introduce myself." Sollux walked away toward the door. "Goodbye, Midget."  


Karkat stared after the boy in disbelief. He just got told of by the new kid. Karkat Vantas. resident firecracker. Was just made a fool of. By the NEW KID!!  


Karkat chuckles lightly at the memory and finishes cleaning himself. He makes his way back to his bedroom to find Gamzee sprawled out across his full sized bed. His snoring being louder then it was before Karkat left the room. It's a good thing he doesn't have to wake up until late morning. He has a pretty cool job at the tattoo parlor down the street by the school. He rolls over and nearly falls off the bed. Karkat rolls his eyes yet again and makes his way around his small bedroom collecting his work stuff and leaving so not to wake the other up.  


He walks out into the living room and see that Kankri is sitting and praying at the small alter he had proclaimed as a tribute to boths father. Their father was a high ranked priest, whose only goal was for everyone to be equal. No bounds for race or premise for sexual orientation. He wanted everyone to be happy and love one another. Karkat moves and sits next to his brother taking out a small pendent in the shape of their families crest. Kankri peeks at the smaller boy with a smile. He was glad his younger brother still had a sliver of faith for their fathers cause. They stay like that for a solid 2 minutes. Praying to the gods that all will go well in the day.  


Karkat bids his brother fairwell with a hug. "Make sure Gamzee takes his meds and get's his ass to work on time today." Kankri only grimaces and raises an eyebrow.  


"Karkat. Language. Also I will make sure Gamzee takes his proper medication and is not late for work this afternoon. Or when he awakes." He pushes the other out the door so he is not late for work himself.


	4. Chapter 4

»Gamzee wake up!

You look around groggily. You had been nice and comfy in your best friends bed. Its only 11:00 am but you really should get up. You roll over and reach for your alarm, stopping it mid-chirp. You groaned and got out of bed. It'll be about an hour or two before you actually had to leave the apartment. Your ears perk at the sound of footsteps heading for the door. Lightly knocking Kankri pushed the door open. "Good Morning, Gamzee." He said with a small smile. Kankri wasn't exactly direct with his moves to get to you but you could clearly tell he was interested, with his constant flirting and body language.

You smirk and stretch showing off every movement of the muscles in your torso. He blushes a little and walked over to you. "Shiiiiiit Kanbro you know you can't all up and walk in on a brother like that." You chuckle. He pushes you out of the room mumbling something you couldnt catch. You turn around a trap Kankri against the door. His pale face lighting up faster then you could chug a frosty brew of faygo.

"Gamzee that's quite... provocing of you. I don't mean to offend you but you do realize my stand point on the matter of sexual interaction. I know that its been a long time since you've had any physical contact but that does not mean you may simply force yourself upon a passive bystander. I do hope that you will take into account my state of celibacy and that you will respect my wish--" You quickly place a hand over the others talkative mouth. You didn't mean to set him off but you did. Your face solum as you look him dead in the eyes. "What'd he ask you to do?" He rolls his eyes as you move your hand. "Meds?" He nods. You shift your weight and push yourself toward the bathroom. You pull out the meds for the day and called Kankri over.  


"These are the ones for today." You place them in his open hand. He nods and walks off to the kitchen as you begin to strip. You needed a shower, you reeked of weed and sweat. With the hot water running you hop in and wash your body. You hum quietly as you scratch through your mess of hair.  


_GaAaAaAaAaAaMzEeEeEeEeEe...._   


"Huh? Shit..." Your eyes shoot open.  


_You're so pathetic Gamzee... So. So. Pathetic._   


"Shut up motherfuckers!" You grab your head.  


_Look at you! yelling at no one. So worthless._   


You stummble out of the shower, almost falling in the proccess. You wrap a towel around your waist and rush out into the kitchen. "Kanbro!" Kankri turned to look at you, confused. "Yes, Gamzee? Are you alright? You seem a bit out of sorts." You start panting and scrunch to the floor. "They're so FUCKING LOUD!!" Kankri rushes over to you, cupping you cheek.  


"Open your mouth, Gamzee." You shake your head and try to get away from him. "Get that noise away from me motherfucker!" He grimaces and looked at you. "I will not resort to violence to get you to take your medication. You need this, it will make you feel better. Please open your mouth." You whine and look at him, openning your mouth slowly. He purses his lips and places the pills on your tongue handing you a bottle of water to wash them down. You groan and frown deeply.  


"It's disgusting..." You cough at the chalky after taste and down the rest of the water bottle. "I... I made you some food. It's on the table." He was nervous now, You could tell. When you don't take your medicine you become very hostile, snapping at anyone that comes within speaking distance of you. You run a hand through your hair. You need to eat and get this taste out of your mouth. Standing you make your way to the table and look over the food. "Thanks..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIERCINGS!!

Gamzee tapped his fingers against the glass casing at the Tattoo shop. He'd been luck enough to get a job in the local shop thanks to his connections with the owners. He sighed and glanced over the merchandise. Barbells, Bananabells, Tunnels, Plugs, and studs of every kind. He took a breath in. His dream at the moment was to become a professional piercer. His brother was, He'd done an amazing job at it to. Piercing every inch that human could get pierced, If it could be pierced he'd probably done it at least once. Gamzee rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes. His brother. His everything. The one whom practically raised him. He could remember everything about him. The day that he'd been in the biggest arguement ever with their father was his fondest memory though. 

_Gamzee entered the small, two bedroom apartment and threw his bag down. He was furious, the teacher called his parents because he'd cursed during class. After his father dropped him off at the apartment building he said he'd be "getting his ass beat when he got home". He huffed and went to the fridge, opening it and smiling slightly when he'd noticed his favorite drink had been restocked. He grabbed one, cracked it open, and headed for the shared bedroom. He pushed the door open and saw his brother asleep on their bed. He slowly made his way to the foot of the bed and turned the T.V. on low._

_Kurloz sat up and yawned. He glanced at the cable box, checking the time. He'd have to be to work in about two hours. He noticed the mop of hair at the foot of the bed and shifted to lean over and look at him. Gamzee took another sip of his drink and looked over at his brother. He smiled causing Gamzee to choke on his drink. Kurloz rolled off the bed and sat next to Gamzee. 'Hey little brother.' He signed and hugged the smaller boy. "Hi Kurloz..." Gamzee looked down at his lap. Kurloz frowned deeply and tapped Gamzees' shoulder._

_'What wrong?' He questioned._

_"N-Nothing! Why would something be wrong!? Hehehe!" Gamzee laughed nervously and sipped at his drink._

_'Now you know that I know you're all up and lying right? So just tell me whats on a brothers mind.' He cocked his painted eyebrow._

_"Yeah I know... I just don't want you and pop fighting again." He played with the label on his drink._

_'What did that motherfucker say this time?' He grimaced._

_"I got in trouble at school. He said he'd be beating my ass when he got home." He looked at the t.v. again. Kurloz looked at the door and made a small grunting noise._

_'I ain't gonna let that happen, He beat on you enough as it is.' He stood up and looked down at Gamzee. 'I'll be back in a few minutes, gotta go check something out.' He left the room and Gamzee, whom was confused. He didn't want Kurloz getting into any trouble on his account. He looked back at the can in his hands. He was shaking. "Please don't do anything dangerous big bro..." He looked back at the door, waiting. He moved to lay down on the bed._

_An hour had passed and Kurloz returned to the room. He smiled softly and flopped to his back on the bed next to Gamzee. 'Sup little brother?' He signed and pinched the other males cheek. Gamzee pouted and swatted the hand away. "Where have you been I was worried!?" He poked the teens chest. 'I all up and went to take the day off. I didn't have any appointments so I figured I'd stay here with you.' Gamzee pouted again and layed his head on the soft chest. "Okay...As long as you don't get into any trouble with pop." He yawned and nuzzled into him._

Gamzee abrutly sat up at the sound of the front door bell. "Hey, what's up? welcome to fish traps!" He smirked at the two people entering the shop. 

"Makara shut the shell up, it's us." The woman called and rolled her eyes. Meenah Peixes, one of your brothers closer friends. She was a short set, curvasious, hawaian women with short truffed hair and two long braid hanging over her shoulders. She was the reason he was work and learning his brothers trade. He smirked at her. 

"Hello my fishy sis. Where have you two been?" He looked from her to the taller woman. Her red lips twisted into a wicked smirk. "Chotto wareware wa kanari no shōnen ura ni ikuto tanoshī jikan o motte mite wa ikagadesu ka?" Gamzee chuckled and blinked. Damara Megido, she was a very crude woman. From what Meenah has told Gamzee she's sent years over seas doing messiahs know what. Meenah scoffed and grabbed her arm pushing her to the back. 

"Dams stop messin with mini Makara and get back to your station you have people coming." Meenah hissed and turned back to Gamzee. He simply smiled and leaned against his arm again. "Come on you fuckin goof you have shit to learn." She shook her head and started toward the back. Gamzee followed closely behind.   
\--  
The bell rang again. "Hello? Is anyone here?" A deep laugh sounded. "Come on baby bro, follow me." The man made his way to the back of the shop. Meenah looked up from her station, where she was showing Gamzee the different periecing jewlery. "Well if it ain't Rufs! What're you doing here? You ain't due for a touch up until next week!" She walked over and clapped their hands together. "Haha I'm not here for me Meen! Mi hermano here wants his first peircing." He point back at the shorter male who was looking around the shop. He found it all so interesting. Portraits of women with their faces painted in all different and beautiful ways adorned the walls, Along with extravagant metal work and posters for bands he'd never even heard of. He blinked and looked at his brother and the woman infront of him. "Oh! uh... Hi." 

Gamzee focused on the instruments infront of him. Shit, which one was the neede for nasal piercings again? He groaned and scratched his head. He picked up a 12 gage needle. "Yo fishy sis, is this the right one?" He turned and saw the boy looking at meenah. His eyes went wide and his face began heating up. Who is that? Meenah looked at the needle in Gamzee's hand. "Yeah that's the one. Anyway you want me or dams to do it for you little nitram?" She turned her attention back to Tavros. "Uh...M-Maybe whoever did Rufiohs?" He looked to him and chuckled quietly. Rufioh just smiled and ruffled his hair. Gamzee frowned a bit. _I could ruffle his motherfucking hair. Bet that shits all types of soft too._

Meenah grinned. "If he was still around I'd be more than happy to let him do it for you guppy. But you know what.... I think I got the next best thing." She glanced back at Gamzee, who took his attention off the boy and back to his studying. He was sorting through the different piercing jewlery, He had only gotten a few marked off the Barbells, Studs, and Rings. He chuckled as he picked up one of the coils. Meenah went over to him and leaned over his shoulder. "Yo mini Makara, Got a job for ya." He jumped a bit almost ramming his shoulder into her stomach. 

"Whoa! Hey sis, what can a motherfucker do you for? Need me to pick up lunch or something?" He chuckled and stood to face her. Normally when she needed him to do a 'job' it's to run and pick up lunch from the deli on the corner, but the look on her face made him a bit wary. "Sis?" He grinned nervously. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. His eyes went wide and he look at Tavros. "Are you sure?" 

"Shell yeah I am! Would I have offered if I wasn't? Reely mini-Makara, use that brain of yours!" She laughed and shoved Gamzee lightly and turned back to Rufioh and Tavros. "Okay little dude. My main man Makara will set you up. Make that pretty face look even prettier." She smirk and headed toward the front. "Rufs come with me we can work out jewlery and payment in the front." 

Gamzee looked over to Tavros his face a bit hot. "I'll take you over here motherfucker." Tavros jumps at the deep voice and looks at him, staring for a second. He looked so familiar, but he just couldn't pin point where from. "Uh... Okay..." He moved slowly to the chair and sits back getting comfortable. Damara stood quietly off to the side to watch and make sure everything goes well.

"So what's a brother getting today?" Gamzee asks as he pulls on two purple gloves. Tavros got a good look at his eye and blush lightly. The purple orbs seemed surreal, but he couldn't look away. He stared and stummbled over his words. "Sep..Septuhhh....." 

"Septum?" Gamzee raised an eyebrow, confused. Why was this kid staring at him like that? It was making him a bit nervous to be honest. He waved his hand infront of the others face. "Bro?" Tavros blinked his face turning a darker shade of red. "Y-Yeah!" 

Gamzee chuckled and shook his head. "Alright Bro lemme prep you then we can get this bitchtits process started."


	6. Chapter 6

Meenah closed the cash register and stared for a second, processing how to word her thoughts to the man in front or her. “You haven’t told him yet, have you?” She looked up at Rufioh. His face was shocked for a second then turned to a sad smile. 

“He was so young… and Tavros… He was too young to remember him… Or he just hides it really well…” He looked down at the glass case. “I miss him a lot you know. I still have his stuff…. well I have what Gamzee didn’t want.” Meenah walked around the counter and headed toward the back. “Dams keep an eye on the guppies alright. Me and Reef got some stuff to do. We’ll b—” 

“Hai, Hai!!” Damara waved her hand and looked back at the two. Meenah rolled her eyes and went back to Rufioh who had been trying his best not to cry. She walked to the front door and opened it. “Come on, we’ll get some food or somefin.” He looked to her and smiled, nodding slowly.

———————————

Gamzee pushed the needle through Tavros' septum causing the boy to jump and hiss at the sudden fading pain. He was nervous, he'd never actually had the opportunity to pierce someone before. This could get him one step closer to his goal. One step closer to being like his brother. He leaned back to the small side table pushing around a few rings and sighing. 

"Uh...W-What's wrong?" Tavros glanced at Gamzee, barely moving from his spot, the hallowed needle still holding it's place. Gamzee chuckled and patted the other boys arm. "Nothing bro, don't worry about it." He looked over to Damara who was inspecting her nails for a second. She wasn't paying any attention to what was going on, as always. "Listen bro don't move alright I'll be right back." Tavros gave the other a small nod, he stood and went to the front of the shop. The memory hit him, This guy was Gamzee. He hadn't seen the other in a few years. Not since Gamzee was sent away. 

The brunette watched after him curiously. Hadn't he recognized him? He sighed and slumped into the seat. It wouldn't suprise him if he forgot, Gamzee's memory wasn't the greatest when they were in school. Tavros frowned and recalled what had happened the day of Kurlozs' funeral. Gamzee was so distraught and sad, he wouldn't stop crying. Tavros wanted to do the right thing and go console his friend but his own brother wouldn't let him anywhere near the boy. He still wonders why to this day. 

Gamzee came back with a small case in hand. "Hey I got you some rings. I don't up and know if fish sis went ahead and added these motherfuckers when she up and took your bro to the front so Imma have to check when they get back. So just hang tight around here okay?" He looked up from the case to the brown eyes baring into his own. Tavros was staring at him. 

"Yo.. Uhm... Are you alright?" Gamzee waved a hand before the others face. 

The boy blinked and tensed a bit. "Y-Yeah I'm cool... Just.. Uh... Just thinking." Tavros looked away from the painted face as he shifted in the chair. 

"You think we could.. Uh.. Get the ring in? Th-this is getting a bit uncomfortable." Gamzee chuckled and plopped back on his stool. "Sure thing motherfucker. You're looking bitchtits already."

\--

Meenah popped a piece of sushi into her mouth, nodding as Rufioh spoke. "I told Horuss about it and he said I should go for it but I don't want to leave Tavros... I'm all he has left... I mean beside Nana Tink but she live two states over." They had gone to a a sushi bar and grill about to blocks down, to get some food. Rufioh was telling Meenah about an offer he'd gotten to do a 13 week program with the air force. He said if he went he'd be able to pay for his own college and get a real job, instead of waiting tables downtown at the Megido's Resturant. It'd also mean a better life for Tavros. He pushed his hair back and groaned. "What do you think?" 

Meenah swallowed and looked up at him. "Listen bullshark, you gotta think of what's best for the guppy and if that means send him off to live with y'alls nana so be it. Unless he gives you any really reef about it, then I don't see why you shouldn't do what you got to, to make his life better. You ain't like me and Ampora, we're living off our parents and our trust funds. I ain't saying we don't work for ourshellfs.. Whale at least I do. Anyway, You gotta work for what you want, and if you want mini you to be comfortable with his life then you go for it. You work your ass off until you get what you what done. Got me?" 

Rufioh gave her a small smile. "You sound like Kurloz... Always reassuring someone that if the work they can do what ever they want." He chuckled. 

"It's true." She rolled her pale eyes. "Don't do this Rufioh... It was five years ago. You've moved passed this." 

Rufioh just nodded agreeing with her. "I'm okay... I'm good, don't worry." He stabbed his salad and shoved some in his mouth, giving her a fuller smile. He was okay now, but a few years ago. He was broken. He'd lost who he thought to be the love of his life. But now he was okay. He was happy to have had the time together that they did and to have shared the moments and feelings they shared. 

Meenah smirked. "Good. We should get back they should have finished up by now." She pushed her empty plate forward and slide out of the seat she was in. Rufioh following after her. 

\--

Tavros continued staring in the mirror, his nose bright red and sore. He looked up at his brother. "So?" He looked nervously back at the mirror. 

"You look fine Tavvy." Rufioh wrapped an arm around the others shoulders. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Tavros smiled and patted his side. "Do you think we could go? I wanna feed Tinkerbell before it gets too late!"   
The two turned to Gamzee and Meenah waving good bye before making their way out of the shop. Meenah turned and smirked at Gamzee. "You did good...for a rookie." Gamzee just smiled and nodded. _One step closer to my goal_ , he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride home was long, considering the two lived on the outer part of the city. Rufioh and Tavros were talking back and forth about whether or not their guardian would lecture them about the new piece of jewelry poking out from the youngers nostril. Tavros chuckled at the memory of the last time one of them came home with a piercing. The small woman that had taken them in went on for an hour about how they’d never get a job if they continued with this “rebellious act”.

“Alright Tavvy I have to head to work so I’ll see you later alright?” Rufioh said as he parked the car in their driveway.

Tavros nodded and leaned over hugging Rufioh tightly. “Thank you so much Rufioh… I mean it.” He pulled away and grabbed a bag full of new clothes from the back seat. He began climbing out of the small car. “Oh! Don’t forget we’re going out tomorrow for your school supplies!” Tavros groaned and hurried out of the car.

Rufioh pulled out of the driveway again and Tavros made his way into the small home. “I’m home! Mimon you here? Tink? Come here girl!” Tavros called out and smiled when he heard the shuffling and rapid paws from his room. The Golden lab dash full speed at the male nearly knocking him over. “Heh hi girl, did you miss me?” He smiled wider and scratched behind her ears.

“Tavros is that you?” A shrill voice called from the living room. “Come in here for a minute.”

“Sure thing.” He patted his leg and Tinkerbell followed behind him as he made his way to the other room. “Hi Mimon.” He smiled widely at the woman. He chuckled again, this time at her appearance. She had several piercings in her ears and a stud poking from her lip.

Her face lite up with what Tavros could only think was rage. She opened her mouth to says something and he quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what she would say. “Tavros….” She began, shaking her head.

'Mimon' as Tavros called her, is a woman that goes by Sophie Nitram. At a whole of 5'5” she was covered head to toe in tattoos subtle as they may be. Her skin was deeply tanned and accent thick. She told Tavros and Rufioh about the gang she was in charge of and how hard it was growing up and all sorts of interesting stories from her past.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m not even going to /begin/ to tear into your ass for this. Its your birthday…and… if you’re going to make a decision you might regret I am /not/ going to tell you…” she began rambling.

Tavros just grin and listened for a bit until she got to her ‘when I was your age…’ speech. “Mimon! What did you need?”

Sophie stopped short of her word and stammered, looking around. “Shit sorry mi hijo. Let me…” she scrambled around and pulled out a small box. “Here… I thought this would help your… friend…” She placed the box in his hands.

Tavros looked up and frowned a bit. “Mimon…you mean Gamzee don’t you?” He looked at the box. “I saw him today… He didn't recognize me at all.”

Sophie frowned and went over to Tavros, placing a hand gently on his cheek. “In the time when your heart has sunk its furthest, the only thing to remind it of the better is to show it how much its missed.*” she wiped away a tear that was running down the boys face.

He nodded slowly and made his way to the back hallway, to his room, Tink right behind him. The lab hopped up on the bed and Tavros pushed the door shut. He plopped on his bed and placed a hand on Tinks head before pulling up his pants and unhooking his prosthetic legs. “Alright Tink. Starting in two days…I’m going to make Gamzee Makara remember who I am.” He rubbed the sore stumps of his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of on the short side! Next Chapter should be out soon! Also sorry for the wait!


	8. MEGAPAUSE

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry to say that WTNS is going on a megapause! I haven't particularly lost interest in it I've just been having a hard time writing for it. I //am// however working on two other gamtav stories, and a few stories for other ships. The most recent one for gamtav will have a Halloween themed. 

~purpleWhimsies


End file.
